Making Movies on Movie Night
by Jinichan
Summary: A short older yakko/reader drabble. involves a couch,a movie, and kisses! I am trash for writing this Lot's of fluff.


The thumping of your heart, growing all the louder was not an easy thing to ignore. Especially considering your current position. A shiver ran up your spine as you felt fingertips lightly trace the curve of your arm, coming to rest on your shoulder. You dared not look up yet, afraid that he might read the panic in your face so you resorted to resting your head in the crook of his neck. You nestled under the blankets further to get closer, and he readjusted to do the same.

The glow from the flat screen anchored to the wall cast an eerie glow, illuminating the walls of the water tower. In the middle of the room on a large couch, you lay there with Yakko Warner, your mind unable to focus on anything else. You tried to avert yourself to the movie you had both chosen to watch but all you could think of was how soft and warm his arm felt next to your own. You stole a quick glance up at the toons face. He was holding onto you tightly, pointing at the TV screen and laughing wildly in that voice that was music to your ears.

This couldn't be happening, could it? You thought of pinching yourself sometimes, to see if you might wake up. But this was not a dream.

So here you were, buried under a pile of throw pillows and a fuzzy blanket, watching a movie with your favorite toon. By a stroke of luck, you had met Yakko and his sibling a few weeks ago at a season wrap up party for Animaniacs. The studio executives at Warner bros. had been kind enough to extend the invitation to the creative dept. where you were employed. Shocked, but absolutely thrilled, you had donned your favorite red dress (that you looked fabulous in) and made your way into the studio with a few other co-workers. You could just barely hear the music over the noisy crowd that was spilling out onto the red carpet that adorned the entryway. There seemed to be not a single person or toon without a champagne glass in their hand, and the studio was filled with the sound of laughter.

You froze when you heard a familiar voice from across the room. There was no mistaking it.

It was Yakko Warner.

Somehow amongst the chaos of the crowd and music blaring, he had locked eyes with you from the bar where he sat with his siblings. Dumbfounded, you blushed, and he raised a glass in your direction, nodding at you. Everything around you had disappeared in that moment and the only thing you could focus on was the sound of your own heart hammering faster and faster. You closed your eyes, and when you opened them, he was standing in front of you in the middle of the crowd, dressed casually in a tuxedo shirt and jeans.

"Hey there sweetheart." He said in that amazing voice of his. "Never seen you around before."

" _Holy shit._ " You thought, trembling a bit. Yakko, the Yakko warner was talking to you! " _Open your mouth and say something."_ Your mind raced. " _What do I even say?"_

"N-never been invited to one of these parties until now." You stammered. "I'm from creative." That was the best you could come up with?

You glanced up at him and gave the toon a nervous smile. Over the years he had grown to be quite tall. He was just as good looking as ever though. You could feel your cheeks grow warmer as your thoughts briefly retuned the days when you had fangirled over him as a teenager. Why were you being so weird?

"No need to be nervous." Yakko grinned, as he slid an arm over your shoulder. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to the crew. What's your name beautiful?" Or can I just call you that?"

You giggled lightly at his joke and told him your name.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He had said ever so suavely.

If he kept this up, you knew you'd be a puddle on the floor by nights end that was for sure.

And so, this was where you found yourself all these weeks later, inside the water tower with your childhood crush. After hitting it off at the wrap-up party, he had come in to see you in the creative dept. the next day. Since then the two of you had become inseparable, hanging with him and his younger siblings any chance you could get. And every time he made a flirty comment, your heart would skip a beat.

"Hey"

The sound of Yakko's voice brought you back from your daydreaming.

"Uhhhh, are you ok?" The toon asked you with a genuine look of concern in his eyes. You could feel him adjust to pull you closer to his body. "Is, this movie just not your thing? Or?"

You gulped, and slid your hand slowly onto his knee. "I'm ok, just a little tired that's all." You averted your eyes, in an attempt to hide the redness that was now dusted across your cheeks.

"If you're not into the movie, I understand."

"No, no." It's not that." You stammered.

Yakko raised a brow. "Cuz if I have to be honest, I'm not really that into it either."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He grinned, shifting over so he was looking directly at you. "You see, what I'm really into is actually you."

Like a deer in the headlights, you sat there, unable to find any words to say. There it was. Yakko liked you. A human girl. You could hardly believe it.

Before you could say or do anything. Yakko closed the distance between your faces with a light peck on your mouth. His lips had barely brushed yours, and he pulled away with a dreamy look in his black eyes.

"Shit." Yakko stammered, since you were still silent. "I'm sorry. I know toons aren't really supposed to do things with humans or anything, but it seemed like a good moment and, did I get the wrong idea? Because I was pretty sure it was in fact quite the oppisut-"

You answered him back with another kiss, cutting his rambling off in the process. It lasted for a few moments, your lips making actual contact this time with his own. You parted your lips open slightly and they melded perfectly together. One of his gloved hands made its way up your arm and was now snaked in your hair. Once more you pulled away, feeling feverish and hot. Did you actually just kiss Yakko? Yes, you did. It only left you hungering for more.

Yakko seemed to have read your mind, as per the sly grin that was now etched across his face. He backed up a bit to let you wiggle backwards to the other end of the couch, the blanket and pillows tumbling to the floor. Once your back had hit the armrest, he slowly crawled overtop you, one of his gloved hands caressing the sides of your cheek. As you looked into his eyes, you reached up for him, pulling the toon down towards you.

Your mouth crashed with his, and you kissed him vigorously, a small moan escaping from your lips as you felt his tongue slide into your mouth. Your hands eagerly ran down his arms, coming to rest at the bottom of his spine, then traveling back up towards his face. He nibbled on your bottom lip momentarily as he tore himself away, leaving you both breathless and desperate for more.

"You taste so sweet." He purred with a heated look in his eyes.

Before you could process what he said, he leaned down, his lips making contact with the side of your neck. You let out a long sigh as he trailed kisses down towards the inside of your collarbone. Every kiss sent jolts radiating throughout your body. His fingers lingered on the top button of your shirt. You were so lost in his touch by now that if he went any further, you were sure there was no turning back.

"Yakko." You moaned, leaning into his touch, so that his hand met your chest.

"Say my name again," He whispered, his hand now undoing the top button of your shirt.

"Yakko?"

Instantly, you both shot up from the sound the approaching voices. The light fixture on the ceiling above flashed on suddenly and you both struggled to adjust your eyes in the now bright room.

Wakko and Dot stared at the two of you dumbfounded with an assortment of bags in their hands and a pizza. You and Yakko sprang to opposite ends of the couch. Trembling, you fumbled with the button on your blouse. Your quivering hands weren't co-operating though and you failed at performing the action. Mortified, you resorted to smoothing out your hair, which you were sure was now a tangled mess. Yakko merely grinned, nervously laughing.

"Wakko, Dot." He stammered, a hand on the back of his head. "I wasn't expecting you guys back so soon."

"The pizza was ahead of schedule." Wakko said, grinning slyly. "Looks like we got back just in time though."

Dot eyed the two of you mischievously. "So, how was the movie guys?"

"Oh, it was great!" You squealed, playing with the fringes on one of the throw pillows.

"So, what happened then?" Dot asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her question was met by silence from both you and Yakko, as your cheeks were now glowing red in unison. Dot and Wakko erupted into laughter, and you both joined along nervously with them.

Wakko set the pizza down on the coffee table and elbowed Yakko in the side as he walked by. "Bet it was real good by the looks of it."

"You have no idea Wak." Yakko grinned widely.

Dot rolled her eyes. "Boys" she mumbled, carrying some bags off into the kitchen. "You guys want anything to drink?" Beer? Cooler?"

"Sure! Yakko called from the couch. "Two beers! And make it snappy!"

Dot's head poked from the kitchen. "Don't push it Yakko!"

Yakko reached out for your hand, squeezing it gently. "Sorry about that."

"Mm, it's ok." You replied, still feeling a little embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Tell you what, how's about we have some food, play a game or two with my sibs, and then we can continue the movie?" I don't know about you, but I'm pretty anxious to find out what happens next."

The warmth in your cheeks returned once more, as you nodded with a smile. Yakko glanced around the room, and quickly gave you a small peck, followed by a wink. You nearly melted onto the floor, your hand brushing onto your mouth. You could still feel his lips lingering on your own.

The conclusion would have to wait for now.


End file.
